Little bird's dog fight
by Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus
Summary: What do you do when the man you love cheats? Tatum Joy Teller doesnt know the answer to that but needs to figure it out fast... Leland Chapman/ OC, Duane Lee/ OC... Slight crossover between Dog the Bounty Hunter and Sons of Anarchy...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Havent written in a long time so please bear with me... this is a leland chapman/my oc fic with a slight crossover between dog the bounty hunter and sons of anarchy... ive have sort of got the right timeframe for the time line but not exact... but hey this is fan 'fiction' so it dont matter if its not all absolutely correct... T rating for language and sexual ref... hope you guys enjoy and feedback is most appreciated xoxo...

Chapter 1

Flashback

11 thNov 1993

Tatum POV

Leland his family and i are having a great day swimming and having a big cookout before they start back at work.

'Leland baby im going for a shower ok ' i call out to him from the bedroom. He comes bolting in from the lounge room trying to get undressed at the same time

'Oh fuck' he says falling on his face over his shorts that are stuck on his feet

' my Panioloa (Hawaiian cowboy). Slow down me and the shower aint goin no where brah' i say giggling to myself

' Nani (beautiful) dont laugh at me im trying to get in the shower with you like all romantic and shit' leland tells me getting frustrated by not getting his shorts off fast enough

He finally gets out of his shorts and we jump in the shower before he takes me to bed to make slow sweet passionate love to me...

2 days later

'Tj nani wake up your phone is ringing' leland says to me waking me up

'Grrr its 6am who the hell is ringing my phone... better not be DL coz you wont answer yours babe' i say as i roll over and grab my phone

' its my uncle piney. This cant be good hes never ever up this early' i say as he goes to check his phone while i answer mine

'Hows it uncle piney whats up' i say to him

' teeny teller i need you to sit down ok i have something very important to tell you' piney winston says to me

I sit straight up now very worried ' uncle tell me whats goin on is someone in jail or hurt'

' is someone with you little bird' he says to me

It must be bad. He hasnt called me little bird since i was 5 years old and im 17 now

' yes uncle leland is with me now pls uncle tell me whats wrong your scaring me'

Leland comes back in the room after grabbing his phone and sees my worried and scared look and climbs back on the bed leaning up against the headboard as i sit back against his chest

' little bird i have some bad news. I hate to be the one to tell you but uncle john was in an accident 2 days ago. He laid his bike down when he got hit by a 18 wheeler' he says to me

'WHAT OMG no no no no no pls no uncle piney no its not true pls no' i yell with tears running down my face

Leland grabs me in his arms ' nani calm down my sweet nani whats happened'

In between sobs ' my uncle john laid his bike done hes in the hospital'...

' little bird listen to me little bird are you listening'

' yes uncle piney'

'Hes gone little bird he passed away just now. Im so sorry. Im in the room here with him im gonna put the phone to his ear so you can talk to him and tell him by ok'

' NOOOOO OMG OMG OMG NO uncle john' i scream and sob all at once.

Leland grabs me tighter whispering in my ear to tey and calm me down

' shhh nani cmon baby calm down shhh your not gonna do yourself any good pls baby shhhh' he says rocking me

' litle bird listen to me calm down... TATUM JOY TELLER calm down pls and listen'

' yes uncle im here' i say a little calmer

' im gonna put the phone to his ear ok'

' ok uncle... uncle john i love you uncle john... be safe now... fly away to your final resting place now uncle your free... i will miss you always ' i say sobbing again.

I dropped the phone and sob into lelands chest

' umm hows it piney this is leland... tj dropped the phone... shes not in a very good way so is there anyrhinf you want me to say to her and i will get her to call you back when shes calmed down ok brah'

' ok thanks kid tell her to ring opie when shes calm'

' Ok thanks will do brah... sorry for your loss' leland told him

' thanks kid and pls take care of my little bird pls' piney said to him

' i will ok bye' leland said and hung up

Theres was a knock at our bed room door and dog and beth came in to see why i was so upset

' leland is she ok whats going on whats wrong with tater?' Beth asked him

' we just got a call for cali. Her uncle was hit by a truck 2 days ago on his bike and he passed just 10 mins ago.' He said to them while still calming me down

Beth climbs on the bed and takes me in her arms ' shhh tater tot you gotta calm down before you make yourself sick ok sista... we all know what lele will down if your sick all over the bed' shes says making me laugh a lil

' yea hes a bit of a germaphobe' i say smiling a little ' its not fair momma b... i lost my family. Then lil tommy and now uncle john. When is this gonna end. Or who am i gonna lose next' i say becoming more calm now

' well were not going anywhere so dont worry your pretty lil head about that... god has a reason for everything and you know that.' She said to me before leaving the room to cook. Dog came over and just hugged me and left too.

' maui is on her way ok and GL and DL sre pulling in now. GL just got off the phone with opie' leland tells me texting on his phone

' oh shit it completly slipped my mind about lil gem she would be devestated' i say jumping up and running for the front door as i hear them pull up ' whats maui coming over for?' I ask before i get the the car

' i thought you would want her here with you i mean she is your best friend after all' leland says following me out to the car

' i guess ' i say to him as i open the car door and see my beautiful cousin gracie leigh ,aka GL or little gem, just an absolute wreck staring into space

' little gem i love you im so sorry nani im so sorry' i say to her grabbing her as we both break down. I climb in the car with her and we just cry and cry.

I dont lnow how long we were sitting there but when we fot out and wwnt inside thenkids were fed and in bed and dog and beth had go out on a hunt, but they let the boys have the night off after what had happened.

We walked inside and out to the pool... duane lee and leland were sitting on the edge dangling there feet in and maui was swimming around trying to get leland in with her.

I walked up behind rhe boys and wrapped my arms aroind leland and putting my arm aroind duane lees shoulder while he held gracie leigh in his lap.

' are you girls any better ?' DL asked

' im getting there a lil. Little gem what did opie say?'

' just what happened with dad and that hes gonna book flights tomorrow for us. Are you two coming with us?' She asks looking at both boys

' yea but we wont be anle to stay as long as you girls will for your family is that ok nani?' Leland asks looking at me

' Yea we understand my Panioloa, you guys can stay 1 week yea... then we will stay 1 extra' i ask

' yea dad will understand so what 2 days before his funeral we leave?' Leland asked

' yea opie is ringing in the morning to confirm us all coming and booking the flights... wjih i think will be the day after coz its all happeneing in about 4 days' gracie said speaking just above a whisper

Dog walks out with his 4 month old grandson blake in his arms ' son would you like me and beth to keep him with us tonight' he asks dl

' thanks dad just tonight then we gotta pack for cali... me andnleland will be gone for a week is that cool?' Duane lee says to his dad

' thats fine son i will ask sonny and his boys to help out till you get back' dog says handing the little boy to his das to say goodnight before heading inside

We all go inside to bed and maui goes to sleep on the couch for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey again just reminding you i dont own anyone you recognise... this is fan 'fiction' so it may not all be factual...

One week later

Tatum POV

Were at the airport saying goodbye to leland and duane lee as they have to return to hawaii...

'im gonna miss you sooo much nani... but you ring me anytime day or night if you need me ok baby' leland says to me taking me in his strong arms tight

'of course i will my Panioloa. We will be back in a week... im gonna miss this baby, having you in arms reach when i need you but i will be ok' i say to him tears forming in my eyes

They call the boys final boarding call and reluctantly leave there girls and get on there plane home.

One week later...

Duane lee picked the three of us up from the airport and takes us back to the house

When i get there i find my best friend maui already at the house sitting on the couch with my leland

'umm why are you here maui?' I ask her

'oh i called leland and he told me you were coming back so i thought i would come see everyone' she says to me

'ok fair enough but im not up for visitors i just want to spend time in bed with my man coz i need comfort only he can give me' i say to her while giving leland a cheeky naughty smile...

She tries to put up a fight but i just walk away not in the mood for anything i have had a very stressful couple of weeks...

Xmas day

We are just finishing dinner with the whole chapman family and my cousin and her little boy after a great day of presents, swimming and remembering good times...

All of a sudden theres a knock at the door... i go to answer it and its maui and she seems a little upset but nervous as well

She ask where leland is and i tell her in the dining room and follow her as she walks in and asks to speak to leland alone

'no way brah whatever you have to say to him you say right now' i say to her getting angry

'no i wanna talk him in private tatum' she says raising her voice

'no you tell him now in front of all of us' i yell now

'fine leland im pregnant and its yours' she says turning to him

'WHAT... HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS KID MAUI' i say turning to look between them both and the look of guilt is written all over his face

'how long... how long has it been going on...HOW LONG...' I scream now

'it happened when you were cali playing happy families with the bikers' she yelled back at me

'we werent playing happy families we were burying my uncle you stupid whore' i scream at her while leland tries coming towards me

'baby im sorry it meant nothing i swear nani i love you i was just... i dont even know why i did it nani pls believe me im sorry' he says to me trying to come closer to me

'no leland dont touch me.. get away from me... your lucky your pregnant whore i would beat your ass right now... leland dont come near me...' i tell them as i storm passed everyone outside

See i really could beat her ass im trained in kick boxing, muay thai and all forms of mma and she trained in only kick boxing and i have beat her in the ring more than once so she knows i would do it if she wasnt pregnant

Im sitting with my feet in the pool in tears when gracie comes out with little dylan and sits beside me

'little bird are you ok... im so sorry darlin' she said to me

'why little gem why her... why did he cheat on me whats wrong with me?' I say to her working myself up and then throwing up

'shhh calm down darlin shh' she says as she hands dylan to DL who just walked out with leland

'go away leland i dont wanna talk to you or even look at you anymore... i loved you and you cheat with her... i dont know whats worse... cheating or who you cheated with' i yell at him trying to push him away

'Nani pls im so so sorry i never meant for this to happen i swear' he said trying to grab me

' what did i do? Wasnt i enough? Wasnt our love enough for you to go one week without needing a release and then rather than ring me and fix it that way you sleep with MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND... your both so lucky right now... im not in the right frame of mind i could hurt you both... but never ever more than you have hurt me' i say giving up fighting him and letting him envelop me in his strong arms while i break down

Once i compose myself i push out of his arms stand up strong... im not gonna let them get me down anymore

'right now i cant be here... i cant be around all this and stay sane... so for now im leaving... im not going to tell anyone where im going but i will contact someone when i know i can... i do love you all very much but i just cant stay... leland whats scary is i still love you just as much as i always have... but you are a family man and i cant let you not be with you baby... so i have to let you go... i love you very very much Panioloa and i will forever and for always baby but i just cant' i say looking deep into those wonderful brown eyes that i get lost in and see the tears pouring down his face and a pleading look

I walk into the house to our room and start to collect my stuff up when beth walks in, just went i thought i had composed myself i break down again

'momma b... now i know who im gonna lose next huh... i just cant function now... i loved him so much' i say sitting on my bed looking around

'oh pretty bird i know hunni its hard but you will get through this i just know it... your a strong young woman you remind me so much of me... do you think that theres any chance you could forgive him and stay with him?' She asks me crouching in front of me

'oh beth i wish i could... i mean i love him just as much now as i did for the first moment i met him... but your all big on family and i cant make him choose to be with me and let his child grow with out him... i just cant so im leaving... dont say a word to anyone but i will stay in contact with you so you can let them all know im ok'

'ok but why me why not gracie leigh shes your cousin?'

'because i cant let her have to lie to duane lee coz he will tell leland... but i know you will only tell dog and you both know deep down im doing the right thing' i say hugging her tight

'im going to stay at sonny and lanis tonight and there taking me to the airport tomorrow... gracie can give you her mums address to send my stuff too until i find somewhere thats where i will be... i love you all and am so very greatful for everything you and dog have done for me' i say to her as she walks out to dog in tears

Leland walking in quickly closing the door 'please nani baby just listen to me please' he says pleading with me

'nothing you can say will change my mind... i love you like the first moment i saw you but i just cant stay im sorry... i will always love you but i just cant' i say to him i take him in my arms and give him the most passionate kiss i can...

Pulling away i pick up my things and walk out the door not having the courage to look into those eyes for fear of faultering...

Thanks for reading... again pls review... good or bad im not fussed...


End file.
